Imperfectly Perfect
by Verbophobic
Summary: Law/Oc just little thing that popped into my head.


Oneshot: Imperfectly Perfect

The fire raged. Such heat that it could even be felt this far away. Law had to shield his eyes from such an over load, the heat and the sight in general. The marines worked to try and put the fire out but now could only try to keep it from spreading. He stood here waiting and watching for a single person. Either the most brave or the most foolish girl he'd ever met.

She'd ran out of that burning house with children attached to her and following her like waves from the sea lapping at the dry sand of the beach. The orphans from the orphanage had been brought out alive and for the most part unharmed. Then the a woman had screamed as cried as she told the girl about the sick infant that had been separated from the other children. THe child that had still been left in the building.

Something so tiny and fragile had been left to fend for it's own miserable and lonely life, to die in the blazing fire before it even had a chance to live. It was going to be a sad day tomorrow when everyone heard about the homeless orphans and the baby left to burn alive.

Law had watched the girl turn horrified to look at the building and before he could stop her she had reentered. Law cursed himself for letting the one girl he'd ever loved enter the burning building a second time. Now all he could do was wait for one of two things, her to emerge alive, or for the fire to finally die and search for her charred remains.

A babies wail made everyone look at the flaming door and hold their breath. A hunched over form, bare torso, came flying out of it and the allowed themselves to collapse into the frigid snow. Their back bubbling, cooking, as they still lived. What had once been their shirt was wrapped around their face and the babies face while the infant was encased in the smoking coat. Law rushed to help his love but checked over the child first, she would kill him trice over if he didn't and the child died because of it. But the baby was perfectly fine, save for the slight case of pneumonia that might still steal it's breath away in the middle of the night.

He rolled her onto her back and let the snow act as an ice back and stop the cooking of her back. She would be scared for the rest of her life and he needed to get her on antibiotics before the burn could become infected. But for just a moment he could sit next to her oddly still body and let his had rest on her cheek. Hid normally icy and sarcastic eyes were soft with worry and relief.

His love was alive and he was a doctor. He could save her. Her eyes were open though and she was awake. He wanted her to pass out though, to halt any pain that moving her would cause. Another moment passed and with a smile her eyes rolled back. He needed to move her now. Get off of this damned island and into a safe, marine free, place. He tossed her over his shoulder and and rushed back to the submarine. Had he carried her any other way it would have been more painful to her back and the risk of irritating the burn along with infection was just too high.

He ignored all of his crew, save for two who he ordered to bring them below then proceeded to ignore them too. He entered his lab and laid her carefully upon her stomach on a table. The snap of his rubber gloves alerted all of the eavesdroppers that they had better get lost before they too were put upon the table. His thoughts of saving the girl would not be the same for them.

.~:*:~.

Her eyes fluttered and she could feel weight upon her legs. Like someone was sitting on them and their large, skilled, hands rubbing something cool onto her back. A purr nearly escaped her lips but instead it turned into a content sigh. The hands still and she made an irritated sound before the hands began to move once more.

They no longer put lotion onto her bare back and at the nape of her neck hot breath caressed her. The hands moved to her side and she felt the fingers ghost over the side of her breasts. "Law?" she asked, then her eyes shot open. Her voice wasn't nearly as strong or as smooth as it should have been. She hadn't sighed his name sensually, she'd croaked it out. Her throat was dry and scratchy. A cough tried to worm it's way up and a glass of water was put in front of her, a bright yellow and black stripped straw stared at her. Her lips latched onto it and she gulped the liquid down before the coughs racked her body.

The wetness of the water had saved her throat from tearing itself as she coughed. "Are you going to be running into anymore burning buildings?" He questioned after she'd calmed down and taken a few more sips of water.

Setting the glass aside he squirted something into his hands and again began to rub her back. "No." She said and would have arched into the feel of his icy hands upon her back, but the tight feeling as she'd moved had her holding still.

"You're back is never going to look the same again." But still he leaned forward and his lips lightly touched the middle of her spine. "Imperfectly perfect, just like you." He once again went silent and continued to rub. Her eyes drifted shut and she smiled as he muttered, "I love it. You too." His joke not going over her head.


End file.
